


Kisses in the Dark

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me some kisses in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, I wanna feel your breath in my back, in my back, in my back, I wanna fix your broken smile, and I love, and I learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I met the Winchester brothers while on a hunt several months ago. I had been called in on a missing persons and when I went to the location I ran into some trouble. Thankfully Sam and Dean had heard about the same case and stumbled upon me just as I needed help taking down the Wendigo. The two guys burst into the underground room where I had just been knocked onto the floor and the taller of the two had a flamed tipped arrow that he shot into the Wendigo’s chest just as it reared up to attack me and take me further into his lair. I scrambled to my feet, dusting myself off as the creature burned. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, “Good shot Sammy! I knew you must have a little Native American in you what with all that hair and all.” Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother and stepped toward me, “Are you alright? If you can walk we need to get you out of here. Dean will check to see if there are any other victims.” I nodded up to Sam, almost lost in those kaleidoscope eyes, “They’re…..we can’t help them now.” Sam nodded in understanding, “Ok let’s get you out of here.”, as he pulled me into the comforting circle of his arms. He smelled of gunpowder and nature and pure male. 

I then followed him out of the underground passage and into the woods just outside. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before. I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean.” I nodded at Sam, “I have heard of you. Winchester right?” Sam looked startled, “Yeah, but how?” I brushed my hand against my filthy jeans before reaching toward Sam, “I’m Bethani. I’m also a hunter, raised by my dad in the life until he didn’t make it back from a Rugaru hunt a few years ago.” Sam nodded in understanding just as Dean came stumbling out of the pathway we had just come from. He had a smudge of dirt on his cheek and more dirt in his short hair. “Nice look Dean.”, Sam teased as he reached to brush the dirt from Dean’s hair. “This is Bethani. She is also a hunter.”, Sam explained to his brother. Dean leered at me as he reached to shake my hand, “Pleasure to meet you. I can only hope we can work on future hunts together!” I withdrew my hand from his and stepped back, “So did you go looking for the victims?”, Sam interrupted. “Yeah it was just like she said….we couldn’t help those poor souls.” The three of us stood there silently for a few seconds in a kind of mourning. Most times we were successful in helping but occasionally we were simply just too late. 

******************************************

Over the next few months I would run into the Winchester brothers several more times. Some nights we would share a beer or two after a hunt and sometimes we would just simply go our separate ways. Both guys were friendly and nice every time we ran into each other. Dean was always more open with the flirting with Sam being a little more standoffish and quiet. I would sometimes catch him watching me but he would look away quickly when he saw me looking at him. At this point I hadn’t seen or heard from either of them in a couple of months and wondered where they had gotten off to. Bobby had been our liaison for what seemed like years but we all got word that he had been killed by Dick Roman while working a case with Sam and Dean. Maybe that was the reason they were laying low. Now most of the time I got a call from Garth when there was something amiss that he thought I could handle on my own. 

Almost a month after hearing about Bobby I got a call from Garth, “Hey Bethi!”, he said in his always cheerful manner when I answered the phone. “Hi Garth. How are you?”, I said, making a little small talk. “I’m good, but there’s a case that I need you to look into, another missing persons. This time it is women fitting your description. It could be risky for you.”, he sounded as if he almost hated to ask me to go on this call. “I’m not worried about it Garth. Text me the info and I’m on it.” We ended the conversation and soon Garth text me the information and I began gathering my stuff. I drove into the town and found a motel just on the outskirts so that I would be inconspicuous. I changed into my detective wear and headed to the Sherriff’s office to see what information I could find. Flashing my FBI badge got me into the Sherriff’s personal office and I soon found out that four women had gone missing. They were close to my age and were all blonde with green eyes, petite and all alone, no boyfriends or spouses. They were reported missing by their jobs when they didn’t show up to work. After talking to the Sherriff I went to each of the women’s jobs and talked to their bosses. All of the women had been quiet and most didn’t even have pets at home. 

I left a few breadcrumbs so that whatever or whoever had taken these women would know that I too was alone and staying out at the Lonely Pines motel. Later that night I went to the local diner and ate alone, not conversing with anyone and even reading some in a book that I brought with me so that I may look unassuming. After I ate and hung out until nearly every patron was gone I stuffed my book into my messenger bag and checked to see that my pistol was tucked safely inside where it couldn’t be seen. I slung the strap over my shoulders and left a tip on the table under the plate. I had chosen to walk to the diner since the motel was just a couple blocks away even though that meant I would be in the dark for a few minutes while I passed by the wooded area between the buildings. As I walked I looked at my feet for most of the journey, hoping this made me look weak and more like a victim. Just as I was almost out of the dark wooded area I heard something move in the bushes. Too late I was engulfed in a pair of steel arms that drug me into the woods. A hand was over my mouth and I had been lifted from the ground. I had no way of defending myself and was not even able to reach the kubatan that I always carried in my front pocket. My world went dark suddenly!

****************************************

When I woke I found myself in a dark room. Light filtered through cracks in the wall just enough to see that It was small, almost like a closet. My messenger bag was thrown into the corner. I scrambled over to it only to find that my gun had been taken. All that was left in the bag was my book and several chocolate kisses that I usually always carried with me along with a pack of gum and my wallet. The money had been taken from the wallet but everything else was there. That was strange; monsters don’t have any need for money. I couldn’t determine how long I had been in the small room although I had a feeling it had been more than a few hours. A door scraped open and a tray of food was placed on the floor in front of me. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now and my stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. I was afraid to eat it though because I had no clue who had placed it there and I didn’t trust that it wasn’t poisoned or drugged in some way. I decided to use my time wisely and look for ways to escape. I didn’t want to make too much noise so I simply sat where I was with my back against the far wall and let my eyes wander the perimeter of the room. It looked fairly solid even though there were cracks that let the light in. When I rose up onto my knees to look through a crack I saw that there was a room on each side of me. Women were in each room devouring the food that had been placed there for them. I remained quiet. 

After a few hours and the light had dimmed to almost nonexistent I heard a commotion. I could hear people talking excitedly and then I heard a series of gunshots. My instinct was to cower in the corner but I knew I needed to see what was going on. I rose from my corner and walked quietly to the makeshift door. There was a crack low enough that I could just barely see out. I saw two men struggling with what appeared to be four other men. Two were definitely fighting together but I couldn’t make out anything other than the fact that two of them were men and they were tall compared to the others. The women to each side of me began to scream as another gunshot rang out. One man turned toward the sound and ran, sawed off shotgun reaching out before him. He splintered the door to my left and I heard it hit it’s mark with a thud. The screaming beside me stopped and I scurried to the back of the room again as another shot rang out to my right. Again I heard it hit it’s mark and another thud. A third shot rang out and I heard a third thud. I was now cowering in the corner as I heard more shouting and the sound of feet retreating. 

I sat there in the corner for several long seconds not hearing anything. I reached into my bag and pulled out a chocolate kiss, unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. I let the chocolate goodness melt on my tongue and hoped it would calm my nerves a bit. The door to my little prison opened suddenly and a light filled my eyes making it hard to see. A tall man stood menacingly in the doorway looking down at me. He strode quickly toward me and I bolted to my feet, my hand reaching to my pocket where the metal kubatan rested against my body. I whipped it from my pocket and waited for the attack. Just as the man drew close enough that I was about to strike he flipped the light off on his flashlight and I realized that it was Sam Winchester. Feeling a relief flood over me I rushed toward him and flung myself into his strong arms. He easily lifted me from the floor and before I knew what was happening his mouth crashed down onto mine and his supple tongue slipped past my lips massaging mine. He broke from the kiss and smiled down at me, “You taste like chocolate!” 

Just then there was more commotion from outside the room. Sam lowered me to the floor and pushed me behind him, our kiss all but forgotten as he went into protective hunter mode. I couldn’t see anything around Sam’s hulking body as I saw him raise his gun, left hand pressed back toward me in a protective manner. “Dammit Dean you almost got shot!”, he growled and it was then that I peeked from around him to see Dean standing in the doorway. Dean gave same a crooked grin, “You weren’t fast enough little brother!” Sam growled at Dean, “Jerk!” Dean chuckled, “Bitch!” Sam shook his head, “Did you get them?” Dean answered, “Yeah they tried to run but I shot them when they got brave enough to turn around and try to get me.” I slipped out from behind Sam then and looked from one brother to the next, “What were they?” “Oh they were just humans. Sick humans, but humans nonetheless.”, Dean answered. “What about the other two women?”, I knew the answer before I asked but I had to ask. Sam looked down at me with a look of pity, “The two beside you didn’t make it. There was one other that was in another room. She is going to make it but she’s really weak.” 

Dean exited the room and Sam made sure I was able to walk on my own. He picked up my messenger bag and looped it over one broad shoulder, “Were you going to use that thing on me?”, he said nodding toward the black kubatan that I still clutched in my right hand. I looked down at it, “Well it was the only weapon I had and I didn’t know who was coming through that door.” Sam gave me a smile, deepening his dimples, “You’re a smart girl.” Dean was carrying the girl from the room as we made our way back out to where he was, “Let’s get her somewhere safe.”, he said and we followed him to his Impala. Dean drove to the hospital where he took the girl inside to have her seen about, “I’m going to take Bethani to her room.”, Sam said to his brother as Dean threw him the keys and leered at his younger brother. “Take good care of her little bro!” Sam shook his head before folding himself into the front seat of the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam drove the Impala to the Lonely Pines and held out his hand for my key as we both exited the car. I placed the key into his hand before turning to grab my bag from the seat where it sat between us. I stood back while Sam checked the room “just incase” he had said. I followed him into the room when he was sure that everything was fine and threw my bag onto the table. I turned to Sam just as he was about to leave, “Would you stay while I shower? I just would feel better knowing you’re out here.” Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair and nodded, “Sure. I wanted to ask but I didn’t want you feeling uncomfortable with me being here.” I smiled at his gentle ways, “So it’s settled then. You hang out here and make yourself at home and I’ll grab a quick shower to wash this grime off.” Sam gave me another puppy dog smile as I turned to grab a clean change of clothes. My other things were already laid out in the bathroom. Just as I reached the door I happened to have a thought. I turned to look at the handsome hunter, “I’m going to leave the door unlocked incase you need to use the facilities while I’m in the shower. The curtain will be closed so don’t hesitate to come in if you have the need.” Sam looked as if he wasn’t sure how to answer that so I let him off easy and ducked into the room and shut the door behind me. 

When I finished my shower I did a quick peek outside the curtain before grabbing the towel to dry off to make sure I was alone in the room. Seeing the room was empty I threw back the curtain and grabbed the towel to start drying off. I slathered on my good lotion and dressed in a pair of shorts and a bright pink tank top. I quickly combed through my hair and left it to air dry. When I walked into the other room I found Sam sitting at the little table with a steaming hot pizza and a six pack of cold beers. “I took the liberty of ordering a pizza and some beer for us. I figured you would be starving.”, he said almost sheepishly. A huge smile broke out across my face, “Man do you know how to woo a girl? I am famished!” Pulling out the chair across from Sam I took a slice of pizza and bit into it greedily. Sam twisted off the top of one of the beers and placed it in front of me. I struggled with the stringy cheese as I nodded a thanks in his direction. We devoured half of the pizza and four of the beers in no time. Sam stood to leave and something tugged at me to get him to stay. I guess I was still feeling a little off. “Do you mind to stay a little longer? We can find a movie or something to watch.” “Sure if that’s what you want.”, Sam said simply. 

I walked over to the TV and picked up the remote from the top of it. The best place in this room to watch the TV was from the bed. I didn’t feel awkward about it and I hoped Sam wouldn’t, “We can sit here on the bed.” Sam looked a bit awkward but soon joined me on the bed after kicking off his boots. I sat with my back against the headboard and my shoulder brushing lightly against his soft flannel over shirt. I tried to concentrate on the TV and the remote in my hand but the closeness of the strong hunter was causing me to have to concentrate more on my breathing. Finally I found an episode of Game of Thrones and decided to leave it there. This was still in the first season where Danarys had just been offered to Kahl Drogo. “Have you watched this before?”, I questioned Sam. He cleared his throat and nodded, “I catch episodes of it here and there.” Nodding I lean over to lay the remote on the bedside table. We sit watching the TV screen for a long time before I notice that it’s grown dark outside. We hadn’t turned on any lights so the flickering of the TV was the only light in the room. It played across Sam’s features causing my breath to hitch in surprise at just how handsome the youngest Winchester was. 

***********************************************

I was surprised when Bethani asked me to stay and even more surprised when she said we could sit on the bed and watch TV. Didn’t she know that I have had a thing for her since first meeting her? Then to find out that she was a hunter was even more of a turn on for me. It wasn’t often that you found a woman that could understand the life that you lived being a hunter. When she walked out of that bathroom in those shorts and tank top I thought I would lose it right there. Now she is reclining here beside me smelling of gardenia lotion, her legs crossed at the ankles and looking as smooth as silk. I can feel her eyes on me at times as I struggle to not look down at her or to not take her into my lap and ravage her. The scene on the TV has flashed to the first scene of Danarys with Kahl Drogo after the marriage. Oh shit I know what’s coming and I’m going to have to get as far away from Bethani as possible! Kahl has stripped Dany of her flimsy dress and has pushed her over from behind. I fight with myself to not run from the room as he begins to pound into her from behind. Oh sweet Jesus why? 

Just as I’m about to leap from the bed Bethani is on her knees beside me with a look of desire in her green eyes. Quick as a cat she’s thrown one leg over my hips and is sitting facing me. Her lips and mine meet tenderly at first and then she buries her hands in my hair and the kiss intensifies. I haven’t been with a woman in a while so I’m instantly hard beneath her as she begins to grind against me. A groan fills the room and then a cry of pleasure as Bethani breaks from our kiss, throws her head back and grinds down hard on my length. I reach to skim my thumbs over her nipples as they strain against the thin fabric of her tank top. Sweet Jesus she doesn’t have on a bra! Her breasts are small but pert. I lean forward to wrap my arms around her as I pull her closer to me I bite down on her exposed neck. My fingers skim beneath the fabric of her top to feel the warm flesh there above her shorts. I quickly sit back just enough to remove her top to expose her breasts to my eyes. I reach for them after tossing the shirt over the edge of the bed and palm them in my large hands. Bethani looks me in the eyes and says, “I’ve been thinking about this with you for what seems like forever.” I growl and lean in to capture her lips again with my own, my teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she slips a small hand between us to grasp my length straining against the denim of my jeans. 

I push up into her hand and rock gently, encouraging her to stroke me. After a few long agonizing seconds she pushes back and reaches to unzip my jeans. I fumble with my shirts while she works to remove me from the confines of denim. Her small hand finally encircles my girth. She feels almost cool to the touch or maybe it’s just because I’m so hot for her. My hips buck as she begins to stroke me, her thumb skimming over the tip and smearing a bit of the liquid that has collected there. She had too many clothes on for my liking so my hands began to fumble with the button on her shorts. Finally the button slid free and the zipper came undone easily. I pushed the top of her shorts down, hooking my thumbs into her black lace panties so that I could push them down with her shorts. She rose up enough that I was able to remove her clothes and then she was hovering over my length. I could feel her warmth almost touching me but this was not how I wanted this to happen. My hands grasped her hips as I held her still, “This isn’t how I want this to work. Slow down just a little my wildcat.” I lifted her easily and lay her back onto the bed. She bit her bottom lip and her eyelids went lazy as I knelt between her legs and rubbed my length, watching her spread out before me.

***********************************************

I don’t know what came over me other than I’ve wanted Sam Winchester for what seemed like forever. He now knelt above me, stroking his hardness in those huge hands. Even though his hands were big they didn’t detract from the size of his manhood as it stood proud and glistening above me. I couldn’t help myself, “I want you Sam. I want all of you and more.”, I purred and reached for the man with the Adonis body and messy hair. Sam leaned forward and kissed me again, our kisses feverish with want and desire. His tongue slipped past my lips but he held himself back. One large hand rested on my hip, burning me with his touch. I strained to raise my hips to meet him but he wasn’t having it. Before long his hand slid over my taunt stomach before brushing gently against my heat. His fingers dipped inside me, filling me and causing me to cry out with immense pleasure. He worked me into a frenzy, watching me the whole time with an intense look as if he wanted to devour me. I cried out as an orgasm overtook me, my head thrashing from side to side. His fingers were long and deft. As I came down from the waves that washed over me I panted, “Please Sam…please I need you inside me now!” Sam grinned at me, “As you wish.”, he said before he took himself in his hand, rubbed the tip along my slit and then when he was ready he pushed forward. 

He was big, bigger than any man I had ever had. When he was fully sheathed inside me he stilled, “Are you ok?”, he asked as he brushed my hair out of my face. I nodded to him almost unable to speak, “I’m good Sam. I want you!” With that Sam began to withdraw from me but not fully. Just as he was about to fall out he pushed back forward, filling me again. I began to rock my hips urging him on faster. He took the hint and soon we were pushing and pulling against each other, nails raking over tanned flesh and sounds of pleasure filling the air around us. Sam was not as gentle as I would have thought he would have been. The hunter was primal in his ministrations, biting my neck and nipples as skin slapped against skin. I was glad that he didn’t treat me as if I would break because most men did due to my petite figure and size. After several long seconds Sam pushed forward until I was completely full with him and then he flipped onto his back. I was now astride him with my hands pressing against the expanse of his chest. His hands gripped my hips and began helping me move on top of him. We found our rhythm quickly and I enjoyed the feeling of being almost in charge. I leaned forward and kissed Sam hungrily just as another orgasm ripped through me, sending waves of pleasure straight to my core. I gripped his length and milked him until he too was lost to his own orgasm. 

After what seemed like forever, I sat up to look down at Sam. I had fallen forward just after feeling him pulsing deep inside me. “That was better than I could have ever imagined. I think we missed the rest of Game of Thrones though.” Sam covered his face with his forearm and laughed. His dimples winked at me making him look boyish, “We’ll have to finish the show later. I think we made our own episode just now.” He looked at me, his eyes flashing beneath his long lashes and I knew then that I was lost to this charismatic man. Just then his phone beeped with a message and he looked disappointed at the interruption. “I had better check that. It’s probably Dean.”, he said as I rose up and let him fall from my body so he was able to grab his phone on the bedside table.


End file.
